


TF2-Forsaken (comic)

by Freshsalad



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 'Demo brought his buddy the sassy sword', 'Heavy is dealing with some serious shit', 'Medic needs a time out', AU, Chaos, Comic, Engie and Spy competeing in the Dadlympics, Gen, Spy is losing, THIS IS A COMIC, Team Bonding, Zombies, magical curses, pyro is a ball of pure adorable, scout needs to chill, spy's a dickhead at being a dad, team bonding in the middle of fucking nowhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/pseuds/Freshsalad
Summary: The mercenaries of RED are forced to embark on a dangerous journey to help Miss Pauling and Bidwell, across a zombie-dotted landscape, after Saxton Hale unleashes a curse on the land. The muscular manly man decided to go digging for gold, and well, once again his employees are being forced to deal with the consequences.The comic follows the mercenaries as they make their way through hell, for the chance of curing the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is my TF2 Webcomic, 'Forsaken', you may have seen it also posted on Tumblr & DeviantArt under 'Camiluna27'. That's also me, feel free to drop by and say hi there too!  
> An australian dear friend of mine convinced me into putting it on AO3, because I wanted to share it with the tf2 fandom here, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have trouble reading the comic here , here's a tumblr link : http://tf2forsakencomic.tumblr.com/post/144197413846/forsaken-page-1-and-scottish-underwearsyeah  
> or DA:  
> http://camiluna27.deviantart.com/art/TF2-Forsaken-Page-1-608365704?ga_submit_new=10%253A1462972084

  
,

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

feel free to read it [here](http://tf2forsakencomic.tumblr.com/post/144197413846/forsaken-page-1-and-scottish-underwearsyeah) (if you're on mobile) and if you would like to support this work buy me a[ ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A51714ON) 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have trouble reading the comic here , here's a tumblr link : http://tf2forsakencomic.tumblr.com/post/144197413846/forsaken-page-1-and-scottish-underwearsyeah  
> or DA:  
> http://camiluna27.deviantart.com/art/TF2-Forsaken-Page-1-608365704?ga_submit_new=10%253A1462972084

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this comic , feel free to support it ! buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A51714ON  
> thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this comic , feel free to support it ! buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A51714ON


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this comic feel free to buy me a coffee : https://ko-fi.com/A51714ON


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH GUYS sorry for the late!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i hope you're going to like it! ^W^


End file.
